Healing a Shattered Soul
by smiles97
Summary: Aurora Night has many walls you need to break to know the real her and some one to heal the pain she has been through. First Fic. Some marriage law. HP/OC. abuse/language. Rated M to be safe.
1. prologue

This is my first story and it may not be so good but it's the first attempt so reviews would be appreciated plus I am only 14 e so I can guarantee there at least one grammar and spelling mistake in there. **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

This story starts about a week away from summer in their six year soon to be seventh year.

**Since this is the fist chapter you don't get much character development but I can tell you Aurora which will be the main character is a cold, sarcastic and harsh towards people to hide the unknown pain she has been put through by her parents but behind the mask she is really a kind compassionate but somewhat broken girl that is vulnerable and just want to be shown some kindness and love. She tends to be more kind to Dumbledore her grandfather because he has been the only one to show her that. She is also the smartest person Hogwarts has had since Rowena Revenclaw herself but is not know around the school since she does not broadcast it much or answer every question like Hermione.**

\

* * *

_Prologue_

Dumbledore look at his granddaughter with a sadness in his eyes that few ever saw, while there was no doubt his granddaughter was the most stunningly beautiful girl to ever step in Hogwarts, she was an outcast she didn't have friends and didn't seem bothered by it though . He knew that she was rather cold and harsh to people other them him.

Dumbledore's daughter was born Sara Margret Evelyn Minerva Dumbledore, to him and his wife Scarlet. She was a beautiful baby with her mothers light green eyes and his golden blonde hair that he had, had before it turned white. In his opinion she was the most beautiful baby that he had ever seen and Sara and him had loved her with every ounce of love they had, but she was a squib and as she grew older she grew more bitter and mad about it and began to hate magic and resent them. When she was 10 her mother died in a potion accident and she hated magic even more and started to distance herself. She met a man, Jonathon Charles Night. He was a cold harsh Greek man, with black hair ,sharp features and brown eyes ( I have nothing against Greek people) who had been in England studying to be a lawyer. At 28 they had married and moved to Italy and by 32 he was the best lawyer in Italy and one of the richest men there. They had never planed to have children and did not want them but at 35 they had found out Sara was pregnant. Sara wanted a abortion but Jonathon thought she would be good for future for joining his family with another rich one when the time came. Sara slipped into a deep depression and alcoholic problem after birth and Jonathon grew to dislike his daughter more and more through out the years and the slowly broke the beautiful girl in front of him.

" Aurora. " Dumbledore said, breaking her out of the day dream she seemed to be in. They were have tea in his office like they did once a week, her was the closest person to her but still they did not know her behind all the walls she out up only the act she put up. He knew nothing of her home life.

"Yes, Nono." Aurora spoke with a Italian accent. She had hair of the blackest black with smooth porcelain skin and the bluest eyes Dumbledore had ever seen they made his eyes look dull, she was very petite stand at only five foot at sixteen and still mixed Italian words in with her English.

"With the new law in place and Death Eater attacks being high I will be having Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry staying at your home in Italy with you."

There had been a new marriage law passed for people between the ages 16 to 30. The rules of the law were you must be married within six months to receving your partner and you must have a child within three years. It was the ministries' attempt to stop the prejudice to stop the war coming. Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape were to old and Ginny was to young. Neville and Luna were paired since Luna was one of the oldest in her grade, Hermione and Ron were also paired last but not least Aurora was paired with Harry much to the girls discomfort since she never planned on getting married.

" I will not have them stay in my house it is bad enough I have to marry Harry and later deal with them until the day I die." Aurora snarled out showing her Grandfather some of the harshness she shows other people and in her anger her accent thicker then ever.

Dumbledore taken aback by the harshness shown by him since it was usually directed at others took a second to reply.

" You will Aurora it has already been planned and you will be kind to them." Dumbledore said forcefully, then changing he voice to a softer almost gentle tone he said, " I know you do not wish to marry young Harry Potter but you soon will and you should get to know him and his friends before you do, this is the magical world the marriage can not be dissolved after it is done. Plus it is time you made some friends I fear you isolate your self too much, a life is not worth living Aurora if you do not have people to share it with."

" Fine, but have them all meet me in the Room of Requirement the day before we leave school." Aurora ground out through clenched teeth, completely ignoring the second part of what he said turning on her heel and storming out of the room slamming the door.

* * *

So how do you like it any good ? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just to clear some things up, Harry and his friends will no be staying at her house forever just for the summer since death eater attacks have been getting worse. I also plan for Aurora and Harry to get a house of their own after school is over.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Aurora POV

I was steaming with anger. How dare Nono make me have them stay at my house. While I was angry I was also scared to death, if they were saying at my house they were likely to fine out about my home life with my father short temper plus, if mother goes wandering while she it completely drunk screaming about how I did this to her and how much she hates me.

I just entered the Great Hall and the only open spot is right across from the golden trio, Ginny and Neville you can just imagine my excitement…..not. Throwing myself on the bench I start stuffing my plate with everything within my reach.

" What crawled up your ass Night." Ginny said. The trio and Neville all went quite.

"Ginny." Harry said shocked.

"Shut up Potter!" I snarled then calmly said, " Say what you have to say weasel."

You don't deserve to marry Harry you're a cold, heartless bitch that cares about no one but yourself. You don't deserve to marry anyone."

At first I was hurt but then I pushed it away and put up my emotionless mask I had so skillfully developed through out my like and said, " you better watch it bitch your staying at my house this summer and I can easily make it the worst summer of your life you jealous bitch." and with that is stormed out not realizing I have yet to eat something only making my mood worse.

**Day before they leave Hogwarts RoR**

Everyone was here and by now I have calmed down and excepted my impending doom of having them all stay for the summer. When they were all seated I said in a extremely serious tone. " You all will be arriving at my house next week, do not pack any clothes I will be packing all your closet with clothes that my parents will except. While you are there you will be expected to attend all the parties and galas that my family and I are expected to go to, I will pick your outfits out for them and you will not complain. While at the house you will not bother either of my parent or go seeking them out unless they talk to you. You will use impeccable manners or you will not leave the walls of that house until summer is over."

"WHAT! That is ridiculous, I can dress myself and I know how to act I am not an animal." Ginny shouted.

"Fine, find another place to stay during the summer." I said and turned to leave but stopped when my grandfather said my name with warning. Turning back around I gave them all a glare that dared them to question anything I was about to say.

"I was tutored my whole life and have gotten up to college level education, but have tutors that teach me fashion and design since I am very adept at them so I can promise you will not be hideous. You will all have your own room and since I am big on privacy no one but you will be able to get in your room once I program them with a password and your finger print.( Like the thing people in the FBI and secret service have to open doors) I am a very observant person and all your room will be designed complement you.

While I had my mask up I still felt oddly vulnerable standing in front of them telling them even slight things about myself just to appease my grandfather trying to be nice to them, it has been so long since I attempted to make friends or even simply talk to someone other then my grandfather not being sarcastic or mean that I don't seem to remember how.

Shaking my self from my daydream I spoke once more. "We have maids at our house and you will treat them with respect if I find out you dare to even breathe in their direction rudely and I will know you will do everything for you self and help them clean. I will see you next week."

With that I turned on my heel and left thinking about how I hated how my father would get angery in on of his moods and beat the maids. Remembering their screams for help made me think of the many times I screamed for help and no one did. Shuddering I kept walking thinking my father was truly an evil soulless person.

* * *

**I know it short but i promise the next one will be longer!**

**Now if you are wondering why Ginny is so mean its because she has been in love with Harry her whole life she was basically raise on stories of him and being told she was going to fall in love with him and get married. Also the thing about the locks, I figured someone who was abused their whole life would find security in knowing no one but her can get in her room which would be her "safe heaven" her sanctuary. **

**Also I don't know if I want to keep Ginny as not liking her or not , REVIEWS ****J**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I have not updated in so long but I have had finals I had to study for and take, which I passed with flying colors thank god. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER just my character Aurora.**

_**Chapter two**_

Harry P.O.V

We are all sitting in the car on our way to Aurora's , Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville are all nervously fidgeting and have yet to say more then two words to each other even Luna doesn't seem her normal self. Sirius and Remus have been trying to break the tension by starting up conversation but it hasn't gotten very far and Snape is sitting in the farest corner of the car sulking. Oh I think I forgot to mention its not just any car it's a limo, I for one have never stepped foot in one and have only seen them when they come to pick Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for the yearly party his boss throws.

As I am sitting here I start thinking of how I will be required to marry Aurora within in six months, the very thought terrifies me. I have know her since she has come to Hogwarts and she has always been cold and distant but not always as cold and distant as she is now. I remembered back to first year when I was making my way back to the common room when I saw her trip in front of me and caught her I saw her flinch and something flashed in her eye but it was gone fast for me to tell what it was, I told her to be careful but she just shoved me away and said "I can take care of my self potter."

I snapped out of my flash back to hear everyone gasping even Snape we were pulling up to Aurora's house no change that mansion it was so big I bet it rivaled Malfoy's. When we where all out of the car a man I am guessing the butler came up to us and said Miss. Night will be with you in a minute you can wait in the pollard, walking into the house was breathtaking it was like we were visiting the queen or something, but something didn't seem to be quite right it didn't have that homey feeling it felt almost cold and dark but I shoved it off everyone always says she lives a pampered life and if this house is to judge by I would assume so.

Just then Aurora walked down the stairs with a confidence and grace that would make women jealous and everyone gasped at the sight of her. At school she always wore her uniform but usually had a giant sweat that dwarfed her already small figure. Now she was in a long sleave black dress that hugged her every curve and stopped mid way on her thigh with deep blue heels and blue pendent , her hair was down in waves and I don't think she ever looked more beautiful. I was with out a doubt completely mesmerized by her.

**Aurora P.O.V**

They were coming today and I was beyond nervous I was terrified. My father had made sure I knew all the rules for this summer and I wouldn't step a toe out of line, just thinking of the god awful beating he have given me and the warning had my heart racing and sweat starting. He threatened that if having them here seemed to much for me to handle or I was not acting appropriately he would have to call Dr. Black.

Dr. Blacks name fit his soul and heart perfectly he was a cruel awful man that in some way I almost thought was worse then my father. Since I was three I have been having four visit's a week from him and I dread everyone of them.

Growing up my father decided my magic made me a freak and that when Dr. Black started getting involved. Through out my time with him he did many test and experiments on me and treatments in his eyes to cure me of my magic. I have a weakly electric shock treatments and ice baths multiple times a week growing up and I feared the very thought of my father calling him since I rarely ever saw him since I started Hogwarts.

Just as I finished putting my shoes on my maid Minnie came in and told me they where here. Wishing nothing more then to turn around in crawl in bed or go put on some jean and a t shirt before I when down but these where the kind of clothes father required I wear and we didn't want him getting angry or calling Dr. Black, so I squared my shoulders and headed down stairs. As I reached the stairs I paused feeling like running away but I put on my ever present mask and descended the stairs. I saw the way they looked at me with shock, lust, and envy and never wanted more to look normal and plain.

" come I will show you to your rooms." I said emotionlessly turning to go back up the stairs with them following just thinking this is going to be a long summer and I know I will mess up it is enviable I will be seeing Mr. Black this summer and the buckle end of my fathers belt.

**So how is it? Will someone please REVIEW ! Also I am sorry for how long it took me to post this. ****J**


End file.
